


Plot Bunnies That have Run Away - X-Men

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Add tags as I go, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Lady Death

The moon was full in the sky tonight as I sat on the roof looking up at the stars. Drawing the night sky and school laying below me as the wind slowly creep by. Tomorrow the students will be going home again, well the ones that leave, something felt uneasy and I couldn't sleep. I had been at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for four years now. I had ran into Logan, who could smell the mutant in me, and he brought me here. They accepted me as another teacher, I held a small music class for those who liked music. They never asked me about my life before then or the gifts that I held, it was my choice to tell or not to. I told them that I can control the air or wind in the world but that is all they know. 

I know Charles can read my mind, see everything I am hiding but he hasn't yet. Logan and Viktor know that I am hiding something but they understand secrets. Jean doesn't quite trust me and has tried to read my mind many times, even though I block her out every time. I learned along time ago to protect myself and shield my brain. I help out when I can but have never gone out on one of their secret missions, I prefer to stay behind and watch the children. 

I took a deep breath, stepped off the roof, floated to my window and stepped inside. Putting my drawing supplies away, I laid down on the bed and gave into rest.

o0o0o0o

I woke up as the sun shined in my room, I got out of bed, showered, put on some jeans and a black tank top with a white cotton jacket over it. I slipped into tennis shoes and make my way to the kitchen, where Bobby and Rogue were fixing themselves breakfast. They had just bought a house away from the school and where moving in today, Logan was helping them, along with Viktor and Scott. Strom was driving some kids home so she would be gone today as well as Jean, who had some speach to give somewhere. Leaving me alone with Charles and Hank, not that I minded. It was just us and the students, not much to do but make sure every child gets picked up by their parents and would return next year, except our seniors.

I made myself some eggs, bacon and toast as Logan, Viktor and the others left. Storm waved good bye on her way out with Jean as they both headed to their cars, well Storm was driving a van. I cleaned my dishes as the first of the parents began to show up. I smiled and talked with the parents as the student came down from thier rooms with their things. Promising to see them next year, I waved them off. Hank joined me shortly after and we would sit and read the paper in between the parents. Once the day started to calm down, we were waiting on one more student's parents to come, they were stuck in traffic. 

"Hank, you can go, I got this one." I told him.

He looked at the girl then at me, "You sure."

"Yep, go back to your lab." I smiled, he chuckled before telling the student good bye and walking off to his lab. The young girl pulled out a book to read as we waited. I twirled a small tornado in my hand as we sat there, I heard some movement off to the left of us, I looked but saw no one. I heard the car as it pulled up, the young girl smiled as I stood up and got rid of the tornado as I helped her lift her things. 

"Sorry we are late, traffic was crazy." Her mother sighed.

"It was no problem, Mrs Wilkins." I helped load the car, I stepped back, "See you next year?"

Mrs Wilkins nodded as did the little girl, "Yes, see you then." They got in the car and drove off.

I waved them good bye and turned to go inside but felt eyes on me. I looked around, slowly walking around the side of the school and finding nothing. I sighed and walked back inside, closing the door behind me. I walked into the music room, sat at the piano and began to play, letting the melody fill the sound proof room. I don't know how long I stayed there before Charles sounded in my head. Hank needs you in the lab, someone is hurt.

I rushed out of the room, rushing down to the elevator and to the lab. I slowed down as I got to the door, and opened it to see Logan, Viktor, Scott, Bobby and Rogue standing around as Hank and Jean worked on the person on the table, Storm rushed in after me. I looked around, "What happened?"

Jean turned to glare at me, "Why don't you tell us?" She stepped out of the way to show me Wade, Deadpool, he was laying there on the table with a sword in his chest, bleeding. "He was calling out your name."

I walked to him, "Wade?"

"Ashley, is that you, baby?" He whispered, I heard someone growl but didn't pay attention.

"Yeah, it is me. What happened and why are you not healing?" I grabbed the sword and pulled it out. He shouted out and grunted.

"Poison." he asked.

"Again? What the hell did you do now?" I shook my head as I climbed on to the table to straddle his waist.

He smirked, "I always loved this view."

"Shut up, Wade." I smirked as I placed my hands on his chest, took a deep breath and pulled the poison out of Wade's body into mine. My body began to turn green as I began to shiver. I fell forward, Wade held on to me.

"I got you baby." Wade shifted me so he could sit up, still holding me. He stands, lifting me up, turning to Charles. "Yo, Proffessor. You got a pool around here?"

"Yes, just down the hall." Charles pointed.

"What the hell is she?" Jean asked, "Why is her skin green? What did she do to you? We have to study her." Jean stepped toward us.

I growled, Wade shifted me into one arm and pulled a gun on her. "Touch her and I'll glady have one less Xmen. Now," he looked to Logan, "Sexy, you mind leading the way, so I can get baby here all healed."

Logan growled but turned and led the way to the pool room, everyone followed Wade and Logan. Once in the room, Wade walked around Logan, walked into the pool and gently placed me into the water. 

As my body began to glow as Wade walked out of the pool, he sat on edge as the water began to glow brighter until they had to look away. When the light settled, I stood in the middle of the pool. My short blonde hair was now it's original hip lenght and silver in color, shimmering against my pale green skin. I sighed as I walked out of the pool.

Wade stood beside me, "You always look beautiful but I must say when I fantizise about you, it is like this."

I laugh, "Thanks Wade. That makes me feel so loved." I shook my head, I waved my hands at my wet clothes and they instintly dried. I pulled my hair back, twisted it up into a bun before turning to Charles. "Thanks Professor. I haven't felt this good in years."

"Don't know why you didn't come to the pool before now, if it helps you." Charles smiled, "I told you that you are welcome to the whole school."

"I know but if I came here as often as I liked, Dr Grey would get curious and start asking questions. Anyways, Wade what happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with Francis' secret investor." Wade smirked, "Took me awhile to find him but I did. He is someone we have seen before."

I tilted my head, "Oh really?"

"Yes, the big macho with a tattoo on the back of his neck always wearing that the black tank top." Wade stated, I nodded. "It turns out he has some poison that can negate our healing powers."

Smirking, I pat his shoulder, "Does he have any help?"

"I have taken care of most of his sercurity but as for gifts, I don't know for sure." Wade smirked.

"Can we get back to the fact that your skin is green and we need to study you!" Jean shouted.

I sighed as I turned to her, "Dr. Grey, let me straighten this one out for you. You will never study me. Let's be honest, the only reason you got to study Logan is because he wishes to fuck you and Victor because he is trying to be on Logan's good side but since I neither care what Logan thinks of me nor am I trying to get in your pants, that will not be happening."


	2. Monster

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, normally that would be fast enough to get away but not today. I was broken, limping through the woods. I didn't know where I was or even what day it was. My feet were bleeding and my head was screaming but I couldn't stop, in fear that they would catch me. You see I was kidnapped, taking from my home after they murdered my family. I was taken to a lab and treated like a lab rat for I am a mutant. My family didn't understand why their family had been curse with a monster like me, they kept me locked away because my green skin made me a monster. My eyes never stayed the same color and my hair could change colors too but mostly stayed pure white. When I got older, my step-father would beat me to try and beat the demon out of me. When I turned 10, my step-father kept touching me and my mother had enough. I thought she would save me but instead, she sold me. They people that bought me, came in the night, killed my family in their beds and chained me up. I was kept in a glass cage for as long as I can remember, they feed me pills, water and liquid chemicals that I couldn't name. I hadn't seen the outside in years. They ran tests and taught me how to fight. 

One night the lab I was held in was destroyed, by a earthquake. I smiled as the building fell down around me but I was still trapped in the glass cage. It took me two hours to crack the glass, once I got through, I ran. I heard them searching the building for survivors, one of them saw me. They were behind me, I had to hide. I saw a river ahead of me, I hoped that I knew how to swim as I jumped in. It carried me downstream awhile before I pushed my way to the other side, pulled myself out and kept running. It was in the morning, the sun was raising, it was also cold. I could see the steam with every breath I took. I was tired, cold and sore but I pushed myself farther. I don't know how long I ran, I just now that I ran over a hill and the sun hit my eyes. I screamed, covered my eyes and fell to my knees. I put a hand over my eyes, looked around and saw a building. It was my only hope, I could only prey that they wouldn't hurt me. I took a deep breath and ran to the building. I came to the front gate, pushed through one of the small openings, ran to the door and knocked. My legs gave out beneath me as I heard someone walk to the door.

The door opened, I looked up and saw a giant man staring at me. He looked me over, "You need help?" I nodded, he sighed, "Can you walk?" I shook my head, he nodded and lifted me into his arms. I squeaked and held on to him. He chuckled, "I got ya. Relax, I'll take you to Professor." I nodded, forced my body to relax in his arms and hoped that this Professor was nice. He walked down the hallway, stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in Victor." A voice called.

The man, Victor, pushed open the door. He walked in, I looked around and grew nervous. There were eight people staring at me, I hide my face in Victor's chest, he chuckled. "Professor, found her outside the door. Said she needed help."

"What is her name?" A women asked, I looked and gasped. The women was blue, she winked at me and I smiled.

Victor set me down in the empty chair, "Didn't say, didn't say anything. Don't know if she can talk." I looked at him and nodded my head, "You can?" I nodded again, "Then why don't you?"

I frowned, took a deep breath, pointed to my mouth and pulled back my lips so that they could see the wire that held my mouth shut. Victor and another man growled. I looked at the other man as he knelt beside me. "My name is Logan. I am Victor's brother. Can I see it again?" I nodded, turned to him and showed him. "Shit! It is sown through her gums. We could kill her if we try to pull it out."

I shook my head, Victor smirked, "What do you mean no?" 

I looked around for something sharp, Logan must have figure it out. He held up a hand, I watch as he made a fist and three sharp claw type things came out of his hand. My eyes grew wide as I clapped, he chuckled, I reached out to touch one, they were sharp. Before they could stop me, I grabbed his hand and dragged my arm over them. My arm cut open, Victor went to move but I held him still with a hand on his arm. I watched as the cut sealed itself and looked up at them. Logan shook his head, "She has our ability to heal." I nodded at him.

A man in a wheelchair came around the desk to me, I turned to him. "My name is Charles, Victor calls me Professor. I have a gift too, can I use it on you?" I looked confused but nodded. He smiled at me, "Can you hear me?"

"Professor?" I thought, the man nodded.

"I am going to look through your memories. Is that okay?" I nodded, he placed a hand on my arm and I felt him look through my mind. I waited until I felt him pull back to sit back and close my eyes. Charles sighed, "I do not believe it would matter if she could talk or not, she has no name."

A man growled softly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean Eric, her mother gave birth to her at home. Once they saw her skin, they locked her away and told the world that their child had died. They called her monster her whole life. She believes that is her name." Charles stated, Victor, Logan and Eric growled. "She is tired. Victor take her to Raven's old room, let her get cleaned up and sleep. We will deal with the mouth tomorrow."

Victor picked me up, "Okay?" I nodded, he smirked. "Logan, meet in the gym in about an hour."

"I'll be waiting." Logan called out as Victor walked out of the room. 

He carried to a hidden elevator, we rode up to the forth floor, he carried me to the last room on the left and opened the door. He set me on the bed, "Can you manage a shower?" I nodded, he smiled. "Okay, there is clean clothes on the closet. Take what you need, take a shower then get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I nodded, he chuckled as he walked out.

I looked around the room, walked slowly to the closet, found a pair of black sweatpants and a black hoody. I grabbed them, walked to the bathroom and smiled. It was huge, I sighed at the tub. I turned on the water, placed the clothes on the counter and peeled off the dark green gown that I was forced to wear. I slipped into the water and sighed at the heat. I found soap, washed my body, found shampoo and washed my hair. I sat there for a while as my skin turned wrinkly, I got out, dried off and got dressed. I walked to the bed, slipped under the blankets and relax as my body gave in to exhaustion.

The Next Day

I woke up, sat up and looked around. I sighed, it hadn't been a dream. I sat there for a moment before getting out of the bed, walking to the closet. I pulled on a pair of jeans, I found a black sports bra and a black tank. I looked at my feet, shrugged and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair, it was white again. I smiled as I twisted a strand around my finger and the rest of my hair turned curly. I walked out of the room, headed back toward the elevator but decided to take the stairs. I walked down to the main floor, headed down the hallway toward the smell of food. I found the kitchen, I walked in and stopped short at the man with wings. He turned to me and smiled. 

"You must be the new girl, come in. You hungry?" He asked. I sighed and nodded but frowned. "You seen Charles yet?" I shook my head and he nodded, "Got it, hold on." He walked to a intercom on the wall. "Charles, she is in the kitchen."

"Thank you Angel." Charles voice called back.

"Don't worry, they will be here soon. I'll start making you some easy food." He smiled at me, I nodded.

I watched him, he loved to cook. I heard a noise behind me, turned and smiled at Victor. "Hey. See you found the Kitchen." Charles, Eric and Logan came in with him as did the blue lady.

I nodded but watched the blue lady. She smiled at me before shifting into a prefect copy of me, I gasped. She giggled. "I am Raven or Mystic." 

I nodded as I turned to Charles and pointed to my mouth. He chuckled, "Yes well we are going to cut the wires that we see then Eric is going to pull them all out at once since they are metal. It will be easier." I nodded.

Victor walked to me, I looked at him, he lifted a finger and his nail grew longer. "Open." I smiled and did as he asked, he cut the wires without much problem, Logan grabbed my right arm as he held my left. "We are going to hold you as Eric does this, Okay?" I looked to them and nodded.

I looked to Eric, I was surprised by his ice blue eyes. I tried not to blush as he gripped my chin softy, I sighed and opened my mouth. He lifted a hand, "It will be fast." I nodded, he pulled his hand back and the metal wires followed.

I hissed as the pain burst through me, I closed my mouth as I felt the blood. I waited until I felt the wounds close, swallowed the blood in my mouth, took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Holy shit."

Victor laughed, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Much better, what year is it?"

"2014." Logan answered

I sighed, "Wow..."

"Do you know how old you are?" Charles asked.

"26. I was born in 1987." I answered, "Charles you were half right yesterday, I do have a name but my mother did not give it to me. Someone in the lab with me did, named me after someone I reminded him of."

Charles smiled, "May we know what it is?"

"Vicky." I smirked, "Victoria, after Victor Creed."

Logan laughed, "You were named after Victor?"

Victor smirked, "Do you know who named you?"

"Wade Wilson." I whispered, "Or Deadpool as they call him." I smirked softly, "He joked that I was alot like you except that I had his mouth. So I became Victoria Wilson."

Logan frowned, "Where is Wade now?"

"I don't know, they took him away." I sighed as I rubbed my shoulders, "Didn't like that he was helping me. Shouldn't have put us in the same cell if they didn't want us to talk."


	3. Redrum

I pulled up to the gate, drove off to the side, hid my car before walking back to look through the gate. Sighing as I though back to last night when John called me. I met him when he was originally five, he had set a camping tent on fire. I knew right away he was a mutant like me, I also knew his family would not understand. So I took him away and left him at this school. Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. I had never officially been inside the school but from what I gather from others, it was a fine school for mutants.

I hadn't heard from John since then but always kept the same phone number, just in case an old ally needed me. It was near midnight when John called me, it took me a minute to place him but when I did, I could hear the fear in his voice. There were people shouting in the background.

"Lady?" His voice whispered.

"Hey, young John. You in trouble?" I asked as I sat up to look at the clock.

"They attacked while we were sleeping, holding us at gun point, threatening to shoot the youngest ones. I remember how you handled my family, we need your help. Deadpool and Wolverine are keeping them busy so you could sneak in." He whispered.

I nodded, "I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid, let Wade handle that." I hung up, grabbed my bag, ran out of the hotel room and jumped into my car and headed to Xavier's. I sped through half the night.

I shook my head, bent down before jumping over the gate, landing on my knees, on the other side. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused on the number of minds I could feel. Most of them where gathered in a small group, others surrounding them. I stayed in the shadows, until I got into the building. I moved to the corner where I could see the group of children. John and four other teens guarded the younger ones. The adults were tied together off to the side, Wolverine kept most of the attention on him and Wade. 

I smirked before whispering softly, "Wanna play with Dolly?"

The men in black suits paused and began to look around, "I thought you said we had everyone?"

"We do." another answered.

"Dolly wants to play." I whispered.

Wade started laughing, "Holy shit! I never thought I would heard from Dolly again. You guys are fucked."

I giggled softly, "Dolly punish red man for his bad words."

Wade laughed, "Sorry Dolly, I apologize."

I smiled, "Dolly doesn't like lights! OFF!" The lights flickered before going out, covering everything in darkness. I rushed into the room, touching every one of the gunmen before stopping infront of John and the children. The light came back on. "Boo!"

They all turned and pointed their guns at me, I raised my hands. One stepped forward, "Who the fuck are you?"

I smiled softly, "I'm a Lady, Lady Redrum to be exact. Heard of me boys?"

Some of the men tensed, whispered among themselves, "No way, she should be dead by now."

I laughed, "So should Logan, Wade and Victor Creed but as we can all see, they are right there." I tilted my head, "Now, let's play."

They raised their guns at me, I laughed, one glared at me, "What are you laughing at?"

"Stupidity. Point your guns at your head." My control voice was darker then my original, I smirked as they guns turned toward their heads, they tried to pull them away but couldn't. "Now, who wants to play?"

"How is this possible?" One asked.

"My mother. She had a gift to be persuasive with just a touch. I guess we could say her power magnified with my birth, my father's gift for immortality also passed itself along to me. Not that he ever knew about me but what can you do?" I smiled at them, "Now, who sent you here?"

"Go fuck yourself." One growled.

I sighed, "Bang!" He shot himself in the head and fell to the floor. "Now, who is going to answer?"

One looked around at the others. "We don't know, we were just given a name and an order. Kill John Allerdyce and capture the Wolverine."

"The name?" I ask as I step closer to him.

"Felix." He stated.

I nodded, "Go away, if you ever come within the sightline of this school again, kill yourselves. Now go!" I sighed as they all turned and left, I turned to John, "You unharmed?"

"Yes." John nodded as he walked closer to me. "Why would they want to kill me?"

I shook my head, "Don't worry, no one will get close to you again." I looked around, "Did anyone sleep at all last night?" They shook their head's, "Alright, I think it is time to go get some sleep. John help them with that."

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I would say you're to young but we both know what you did two years ago kind of throws that out of the window, so yes." I told him, "Now, go."

He helped the other teens move the kids up the stairs as Victor stands beside me. "I only met one women with the power of persuasion with a touch of hand. She stayed to herself until Stryker blackmailed her into a relationship with Logan right before Logan lost his memory."

I looked to Victor, "The point is what, exactly?"

"Are you Logan's daughter?" He growled.

I sighed, "Why does it matter?"

"Because he needs to know." Victor stated.

"He has a life now, he doesn't need a rembrance of a life gone past. One he doesn't even remember, Victor but since I know you won't let it go. Yes, I am your brother's daughter." I sighed, "Now, I have people to track down." I turned to walk away.

"You're going to leave. Now?" A red head asked me, "You have to explain this to..."

"To no one!" I growled at her as I turned to her, my eyes began to glow. "I owe you nothing Doctor Jean Grey! Stay out of my business, I'll stay out of yours! Charles, you should really need to teach your students manners, even your graduated ones." I turned back toward the door as John ran down the steps.

"You're leaving." He stated, looking a little lost.

"Yep." I nodded. "They came after you because of me. I make enemies, I don't know how they found out about you or Logan for that matter but I'll find out and handle it. I always do."


	4. Santana Creed

One night the lab I was held in was destroyed, by a earthquake. I smiled as the building fell down around me but I was still trapped in the glass cage. It took me two hours to crack the glass, once I got through, I ran. I heard them searching the building for survivors, one of them saw me. They were behind me, I had to hide. I saw a river ahead of me, I hoped that I remembered how to swim as I jumped in. It carried me downstream awhile before I pushed my way to the other side, pulled myself out and kept running. It was in the morning, the sun was raising, it was also cold. I could see the steam with every breath I took. I was tired, cold and sore but I pushed myself farther. I don't know how long I ran, I just now that I ran over a hill and the sun hit my eyes. I screamed, covered my eyes and fell down the hill. I hit a tree at the bottom and laid there as my sight came back. I shivered as the cold seeped into my skin, I sat up fast and looked around as I heard something move. I pushed back into the tree.

"Wait." A soft voice called, "She is scared, just stay here."

"She looks broken." Another voice called.

I brought my knees up to my chest before remembering that all I was wearing was a gown that they gave me. It didn't cover much so I put my legs back down and rubbed my eyes to try and see. A third voice called out, closer. "Can you see us?" I flinched away but shook my head. "Can you talk?"

I pouted slightly, "Y... yes." I whispered. I hadn't spoken since I was kidnapped.

"Eric, don't scare her." The first voice called.

"Enough Charles. If we don't get her inside she could die." The second voice called.

"N... no I wo... wont." I whispered as my sight began to return. "Ca... can... can't die."

The third voice sounded closer. "You can't die?" I shook my head. "Can I carry back to our home, young one?"

I looked up at his voice, "No... hurt... me?"

"No, we will not hurt you." He answered. "Can I?"

I nodded and lifted my arms, he wrapped them around his neck, he put one around my back as the other went under my knees and he lifted. He turned us and walked us toward the other voices. I tried to open my eyes again but the sun was there, I squeaked and turned my face into his neck. Charles growled. "Eric, I think the sun hurts her eyes."

"Look at her skin, even though it is green, it is pale. Like she hasn't seen the sun in years." The second voice called.

"No s... sun. No ou... out... side. Many ye... years. Cage... glass." I whispered.

Eric growled, "It is okay, you are safe now. Charles, take my hat and place it on her head." I felt something touch my head and opened my head, I could see slightly. "Raven, run ahead. Ask Hank to meet as in the kitchen and see if you and the women can find her some clothes." 

"Of course Eric." The second voice called before I heard her running away from us.

He walked us in silence, I relaxed into his arms and wondered why they were helping a freak like me. Didn't everyone hate mutants? "No." Charles stated, I looked at him confused.

"Charles, don't read her mind without asking." Eric growled, I gasped and looked up at him. "Charles is a mutant too, as am I and Raven. Everyone where you're going is. Charles can read your mind and a little more but normally he isn't rude about."

"She was wondering why we were helping her. That everyone hated mutants. You are wrong, not everyone hates mutants." Charles stated as he started walk ahead of us to a building that looked sort of like a castle. I stared at it as my mouth dropped open.

Eric chuckled, "Impressive, isn't it? This is Charles' childhood home. He turned into a school for mutants."

I looked up at him, "So... safe."

"Yes, you are safe here." We walked closer to the building, I heard people shouting and curled into Eric. "Don't worry, I will keep you safe. They are just arguing, it happens a lot." I nodded but didn't look up as he carried me into the building. "Charles?"

"Sorry Eric." Charles answered. "Jean seems to think that we are being fooled."

Eric growled, "Fooled? Do you see her?" I flinched but held onto him as a gasp rang out.

"What happened to her? Her feet, hands and legs are bleeding. She looks so pale and her hair is so gray." A voice called out, I gasped and lifted my hands to my hair in fear as I looked at Eric.

"Gr... grey... my... ha... hair?" I asked panicked.

He sighed as he set my down on a counter, cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "You were running, we don't know for how long and you just told us that you were caged. Your hair probably needs to be cleaned okay?" I nodded slowly and relaxed, he turned to a women with brown hair except one blond streak, "Let's keep our observations to ourselves for now, okay Rogue?"

"You're right. Sorry that was rude of me." She nodded.

A lady with dark red hair glared at me, "She is faking. I mean, no one could be that pale, that shy and bleed that much with out passing out." She sneered, "We should kick her out like the trash she is."

I had a flash back of my mother hitting me calling me trash as Eric and Charles both turned to yell at her. I began to cry and the lights flickered. Everyone turned to me in shock. The door opened, "Hey what is going on in her.... Tana?" I gasped and looked up at the man in the door way. He had brown hair, green eyes and was about five foot nine. "Tana is that you?"

"J... jay? I th... tho... thought..." I shook my head. "De... dead, Jay... dead."

He gasped, ran to me and hugged me. "No Tana. I'm not dead. Not dead, I've got you now. I thought I had lost you Tana." He lifted my face to his as he pulled back. "What happened to you?"

"M... mother sold... me." I whispered. "Th... they... ki... kill e... ev... every... one Jay. A... all a... lone."

He growled and hugged me closer, "It is okay, you're safe now. I got you, Tana."

"Um... John?" Rogue called out. "Tana?"

John looked at them, "Everyone, this is Santana Creed. Tana for short."

"Creed?" A voice called out, I gasped, pushed John out of the way and stared at the man. "Santana?"

"V... Vic... tor?" I whispered, he nodded. I gasped, jumped down and gripped onto John's arm as my legs wobbled. I shook my head, walked to Victor and placed my hand on his arm. "M... moth.. er w... was M... Mary... A... anne."

Victor stared at me, lifted my head to look in my eyes. "Mary Anne?" I nodded, I closed my eyes and focused as my hair turned bright red, my skin turned peach and my eyes shifted blue, I opened them and stared at him. He looked at me in awe. "She never told me. She said that you had died." 

I shook my head, my body going back to normal. "N... no A... at... tic. N... not d... die."

Victor growled softly, "What happened to you? What causes you to speak like this?"

"C... ch... chip." I state, "E... elec... trocuted... mal... function..." I sighed, I look at Charles and point to my mind. "R... read?"

"Okay." He nods and I felt him push into my mind. There is a chip in my head, it malfunctioned when I was electrocuted. it is causing me to stutter and be slow. I need to get it out... now! Charles pulls back and nods. "Hank? You have a knife?"

"Yes Charles." The big blue furry guy hands him a scalpel type of knife. Charles takes it and hands it to me.

"Th... thanks." I stutter before taking it to the back of my neck. Victor tensed as I cut into my neck and pushed my fingers in. I grunted as I looked for it, once I found it, I smirked and pulled. It hurt and I gasped at the pain. I dropped it and the knife to the floor as I placed my hands on my knees to steady myself. I took deep breaths as my neck healed itself. I groaned as my body began to heal as well, I stood up and stretched. "Oh my, that feels amazing!" I sighed and giggled. "That chip was starting to piss me off."

John laughed, "There she is. I missed you Tana."

"Missed you too Jay." I smirked as I walked to him and hugged him. "How did you get here?"

"Family kicked me out after I accidently set fire to my room when you disappeared." John smirked. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"That stupid bitch sold me because she caught her stupid husband trying to rape me." I growled, John tensed up. "I said trying, Johns." I rolled my shoulders, "Anyways, they came in the middle of the night, killed mommie dearest and step-pops along with my brother and the new baby." I growl as I grip the counter to stay calm. "They knocked me out and I woke up in a god damn glass cage."

John brought his breath in a hiss. "A cage? Damn."

I laugh, "A glass cage, Johns. A fucking glass cage!" I scream and the lights flicker, I glare at them. "Knock it off!" They stop and I sigh.

"New power?" John asks.

"New powers." I corrected. I turn to him, snap my fingers and the lights flicker, once more and they turn off. I lift an eyebrow and he lifts into the air, he laughs and I put him down. I grip my counter, hunch forward and scream as wings rip out of my back, John gasp as I lift off the ground and hover. "Just some lab rat to play with." I drop to the floor and the wings disappear. "I can also make you see, hear and feel things that aren't there."

John shook his head, "Son of a bitch. I am so sorry."

"I'm over it." I shrugged, "Can't fix it so live with it right."

"We aren't kids anymore." John stated.

I smirked, "Yet life still sucks." John chuckled as I looked around. "So this is a school?"

"Yep. Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." John smirked.

I nodded but turned to glare at Jean, "Sup bitch, want to back up from my father before I rip your hands off?"

She gasped, "How dare y..."

I smirked as I pop in front of her, "How dare I what? Tell you that if you touch my pops or my uncle again, I'll kill you. I am pretty sure that there isn't anything you can do abut it. Unless you want to test me... Jeanie May."

Jean gasped and backed away, "How did you know that name?"

"Cause I am awesome now back off!" I growl as my hair turned black and my eyes shifted yellow. "Got it?"

John wrapped an arm around me, "Calm down Kitten. Let's get you cleaned up, come on. The showers here are amazing." John pulled me away from her, "Dr. Grey, word of advice, do what she says. Victor I'll take her to the free room next to yours and Professor, thanks for finding her. Tana, control your hair!"

I looked at him and giggled, "Opps. I don't like her at all. See you guys soon. Thank you Raven, Charles and Eric." I took John's hand and walked out of the room.

John laughed out loud, "It is good to know that you're as crazy as you ever were."

"Thanks. You seem to have calmed down." I stated as he led me to a hidden elevator, he pushed a button, we walked in and he pushed the second floor. "What happened to act first, talk second?"

"Rogue, Bobby and your uncle." John smirked. "What happened to your hair?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "I've been in a cage!"

John laughed as he led me out of the elevator, down the hall to a room on the left before shutting the door behind us. "Shower is in there. I'll wait here."

I nodded, walked in to the bathroom and giggled. "Awesome!"


End file.
